The Legends Of The Crystal Cat and Crimson Fox
by Cateirus
Summary: This is my first story so please be gentle. There may or may not be a harem. I am already thinking of couples and stuff. This will be a story not smut. As much as I enjoy NaruHina this will not be one. Enjoy. :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own the ones I made up and even then, they are made from people I know in real life. Have fun reading.

Fox: These are my stories about an adventure I took with my friends. Enjoy it or I'll find you.

Cat: Fox don't threaten the readers!

Fox: Fine. –Pouts-

'Jutsu'

"Talking"

**Talking telepathically and thinking**

(Author's Notes)

Chapter One (Naruto)

The little blonde-haired boy's feet pounded against the pavement as he ran from the pursuing mob. 'All I wanted was to get some food that wasn't rotten, and I couldn't afford any more Ramen. The vendor had hundreds of oranges, but I snatch one and his theft alarm jutsu went off.' Almost the whole town is after me. The little boy turned into an alley with all his heartthat it wasn't a dead end. He ran right into the wall. The little boy whimpered as he could feel the cartilage in his nose crumple up and blood started flowing from it. It was a big up-yours from god. 'I turned around thinking that maybe it would just be civilians today but the first two were of course shinobi.'

"Well brat Fox are you ready to die?" Agustin laughed manically. He had dark brown hair that went to his eyes in the front and the base of his skull in the back. He was short and took his frustrations out on anyone that wouldn't fight back. "You killed my parents and now I will kill you!"

"NO! I will be the one to kill him." Jesse growled. Jesse was a bad seed. He was an Akimichi that only wanted to hurt people. He was a real hypocrite calling other people fat when he made them look like toothpicks.

"Why don't we just team up on him?" The civilian villagers yelled angrily.

"Awesome idea right Jesse."

"Let's do this." They say unanimously with feral grins plastered on their faces.

'Collaboration Style Jutsu: Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix' they shouted while shooting lighting and fire from their mouths.

**Looks like this is it, I am going to die.**

'Mineral Release: Diamond Wall' came a shout of nowhere. The big flaming phoenix with lighting arcing through it hit the wall and did nothing.

"Who did that? That was our most powerful attack." Agustin cried out.

"I did and I swear if you try to hit that little boy again I will kill you." A voice whispered from right behind them. They turned around slowly to find a boy about the same age as the demon brat behind them. "Now all of you go now and you can live."

"Yeah right, you expect us to believe that we, two Chunin were beaten by a little kid that's not even an academy student. We're going to finish the little demon brat and then you are next for defending it." With that they turned around to see the little boy in front of them and they saw something forming in his hands. "What the f-!" Jesse started.

The little boy disappeared and the next thing they knew they were in great pain and the little boy was back in the same spot he was. Bright red blood was dripping out of their arms to the ground. "That's it brat!" Agustin hissed. Then out of nowhere he started screeching, "HELP I AM BEING ATTACKED BY THE DEMON BRAT AND HIS FRIEND!" In less than a second the alley was full of shinobi in the alley all with their kunai pointing at the little boy.

"If you could stop pointing deadly weapons at me I would gladly stop attacking those people who were trying to kill this little boy."

"YOU GUYS DIDWHAT?" The jonin sensei shouted. "Everyone point your weapons away from the boy and towards those assholes!" Everyone was conflicted, but finally more than half had decided to listen to the jonin.

"Well Jesse let's make our leave of these demon lovers." Agustin muttered right before everyone that wanted the two boys dead disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Are you okay?" Kurenai asked kneeling in front of the little boys.

"Yes, I had things handled before those scumbags decided that they needed reinforcements." The little boy replied.

"Well that's impossible. You aren't even old enough to be an academy student and you had two Chunin handled?" Said an amused lady with crimson eyes and a shirt made of bandgages. (Guess who that is.)

"It's true ma'am." The little blonde thief finally spoke. "They were gonna kill me until he showed up."

"What are your names little boys?" asked a silver-haired one eyed man.

"My name is Naruto, but you all can call me Fox! Believe it!" the blond one exclaimed. He had bright yellow hair that spike out in all different directions and he had whisker marks on his cheeks. His eyes were the brightest cerulean blue anyone had ever seen. Even after what he had been through, his eyes seemed to glow with happiness. He was also wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit.

"My name is Caterius but you can call me Cat or K." The other one murmured. Everyone turned to look at the little boy that had taken on two chunin and won. He had cocoa brown skin and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt that said Do Something, some shinobi pants, and no shoes.

"Well Cat and Fox we think that you both should enroll in the Acadamy." said one with dark blue hair, a beard, and a cigarete that didn't seem to get any smaller even though it had been lit ten minutes ago.

"Really!" They both exclaimed with stars in there eyes.

"Yup oh by the way, I'm Kurenai, the pervert is Kakashi, and the one killing himself slowly is Asuma." said the crimson eyed lady.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Kakashi and Asuma exclaimed indignantly.

_Author's Notes_

This is my first fanfiction so I am not sure if it is good. I would appreciate any reviews you have. I would NOT however appreciate flames. If you notice something I could improve on please tell me so in a review. This is my first time so I promise next time it will be longer. I will try to update as much as I can. Tell me if you want me to continue or not in a review.

Next time they start the acadamy and meet some new friends. They also get their jonin sensei and might go on their first mission.


End file.
